Light Of The Dawn
by KiraAndLSupporters
Summary: A new prophecy, new heroes, a new generation. What will become of the clans when an ominous foreshadowing hangs over them. Sorry, rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder Clan

Leader: Skystar. White she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Deputy: Thornpelt. Grey tom with amber eyes and light brown tail.

Medicine cat: Rosefall. Cream she-cat with green eyes and grey belly.

Warriors:

Greyclaw. Grey tabby tom with ambereyes.

Nightstorm. Pure black she-cat with dark eyes.

Marigoldleaf. Brown she-cat with yellow eyes and black and white patches.

Moonheart: Silver tom with blue eyes and a black tail and a white chest.

Stormstripe. Golden tabby tom with grey eyes and dark brown stripes.

Redpool. Red tom with red eyes.

Watertail. Dark grey tom with deep blue eyes and white belly

Apprentices:

Fernpaw. Grey she-cat with fern green eyes.

Wolfpaw. Grey and white tabby tom withamber eyes.

Emberpaw. White fluffy she-cat with red eyes.

Starkpaw. Brown and gold tabby tom with grey eyes.

Queens:

Raincloud. Pale grey-blue she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Greyclaw's kits. Leafkit, Sootkit and Oakkit.

Willowtree. Tortoiseshell she-cat with deep blue eyes and a white throat. Mother of Stormstripe's kits. Olivekit, Cherrykit, Darkkit and Smallkit.

Brightpelt. Red she-cat with blue eyes with white patches. Mother to be of Moonheart's kits.

Kits:

Leafkit. Brown tom with green eyes and black patches.

Sootkit. Black and grey tom with blue eyes.

Oakkit. Grey and brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Olivekit. Cream she-cat with olive coloured eyes.

Cherrykit. Tortoiseshell she-cat with red eyes.

Darkkit. Dark brown tabby tomwith black stripes and grey eyes.

Smallkit. Small golden tabby tom with blue eyes and a dark tail and white throat.

Elders:

Dappleleaf. Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Treetail. Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Barkclaw. Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivekit awoke to sunlight streaming through the den walls, splashing on her cream nose. She turned to burrow down in her Mother's warmth but Willowtree had gone so she scanned the area for her. She could only seeher siblings, Cherrykit, Darkkit  
and Smallkit curled up in their nest. Raincloud had gone too, leaving Sootkit, Leafkit and Oakkit behind, though the three toms were waking up. Olivekit nudged Cherrykit awake and poked her brothers pelts with her tail. When all four kits were awake,  
they trudged out the nursery, joining up with other kits. They spotted Raincloud's pale pelt and Willowtree's tortoiseshell one and scampered towards them. Skystar's mew rang out, " Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High Rock. I  
have called this meeting for the gathering tonight. Should we tell the others about that badger attack that left us ruined?" Many yowls of disagreement broke, including thedeputy Thornpelt. "If we do, they will call us weak, helpless. We shall not  
dishonour the fallen'smemory by admitting to weakness." Skystar's voice stopped as the meeting departed as many cats had patrols. Olivekit couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration for her noble leader. Skystar would lay down every one of her  
9 lives for Thunderclan. All the Warriors and the medicine cat looked up to her.  
Cherrykit raced toward her and squeaked "Wolfpaw and Fernpaw are going to teach us some moves!" I squealed with excitement and my siblings and I bounded to where the two apprentices stood. "Hi kits, Starkpaw and Emberpaw are with their mentors and my  
sister and I thought we'd show you guys some moves." Wolfpaw mewed to us. Marigoldleaf and Emberpaw were on a hunting patrol and Starkpaw and Watertail were on a border patrol. "Can't wait to be an apprentice." cried Smallkit happily. Fernpaw smiled  
at the hyper kit and demonstrated how pounce.


	3. Chapter 3

Skystar peered out of her den, watching her clan mates with interest. She wanted to see how they were coping after the badger attack that took so many lives. Her sky blue eyes spotted Raincloud looking forlorn after her brother, Ashpelt, had been cruelly  
/slaughtered. He had saved the lives of Raincloud's kits though.

She paced the den, wanting something to do. The great Thunderclan leader needed something to do. After many moments of deciding, she went to hunt, seeing Wolfpaw and Fernpaw teach the seven kits how to hunt. Wistfully, she remembered her days as a  
/kit,

with Lilykit and Bravekit. Stifling a sob, she ran out to the forest, feet flying.

After catching two mice and a sparrow, she trudged back. Moonheart ran up to her growling "Where have you been Skystar, it's almost sun high, who are you taking to the gathering?" Sheblinked, confused, then remembered she'dforgotten to announce

the cats coming with.

In two quick leaps, Skystarwas on top of the high rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather round. I will be taking Watertail, Redpool, Fernpaw, Wolfpaw, Thornpelt, Marigoldleaf and Nightstorm to the gathering." sheyowled.

All the cats departed, getting ready for the gathering.

She gulped down one of the mice she caught and groomed her white fur with strong strokes of her tongue.

* * *

 **Sorry for such short chapters. This is a little intro to clan life so far. Sorry if I use to many commas or for spelling mistakes. Thank you so much for your reviews, they made my day. If you have any ideas or want a cat put in, please say.**  
/ **Mia**


	4. Chapter 4

Rosefall sighed and picked up her collection of marigold and chervil. She really wanted Oakkit to become her apprentice as he knew some herbs and was five moons old. He really wanted to become a warrior though.

When Rosefall scampered back to the hollow, Skystar had just finished announcing who would go to the gathering. So Thunderclan was going, _good_. That'll show the other clans that it'll take more than a badger attack to stop them.

After the announcement, Rosefall trodded up to her and asked if she could stay behind as some cats were wounded still. Then, after Skystar said yes, she padded to her den to place her herbs. "Hello Rosefall! Can I help?" a tiny voice mewed. It was  
/Oakkit.

"Sure. Could you see if any other cats need treating please?" Rosefall replied as she stacked marigold petals next to chervil roots. Oakkit scampered as fast as his chubby kit legs would let him.

Rosefall had finished stacking herbs and had made a little pack of herbs if some cat was injured when Oakkit returned to the door of the den, breathless, and panted "Moonheart has a cut on his sprained paw and Dappleleaf and Treetail have aching joints."  
/"Right," ordered Rosefall. "Get Moonheart over here and what wouldyou give the elders?"

Oakkit thought for a mouse beat, then answered, proud of himself "I would give them poppyseed and if one joint particularly hurts, I'd wrap it in comfrey or coltsfoot as the are for sprains."

"Well done Oakkit." purred Rosefall. "I was wondering if you'd like to become a medicine cat apprentice?"

"Oh yes please!" purred Oakkit, taking her by surprise. She waved him off with her tail after giving him medical supplies. After treating Moonheart, with a poultice of marigold and jupiter and two poppyseed, she curled up in her nest.

She dreamt of fire and light and the dawn and jays and many other things, then, her old mentor, Applewhisker, said 'Beware the darkness, darkest of the dark. Follow the birds who have the path. Before the light of dawn shines bright. Fire must rage through  
/the clans.'

Rosefall immediately woke up and raced to Skystar, telling her two things. One about her and Oakkit, and the other, the prophecy...

* * *

 **Guys, I need your help here. I was thinking about adding four kits, Dawnkit, Lightkit, Jaykit - sorry, I adore Jayfeather- and Firekit but should I do five kits. Please help me! If you have** _ **any**_ **advice or criticism please say so. If you could, add how I could improve, thanks. If you want a cat or a change in the story, please describe so. Thank you soooo much, especially for those who reviewed, they made my day.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Mia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to update for a while because I accidentally dropped my IPad and it's really smashed. It would be good to have some ideas though so please review.**

* * *

Oakkit woke up, bouncing in his nest. The grey and brown tabby hurtled to the fresh kill pile and gulped down a tiny mouse mouse. It was his apprentice ceremony today. He was to become a medicine cat.  
Rosefall padded over to the over excited kit and mewed "Hello Oakpaw."  
Oakkit squeaked "Not yet Rosefall. At sun high I'm an apprentice.

At sun high Skystar trotted down to the high rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather round. Today is one of my favourite duties as leader. I have three kits here needing to become apprentices. Leafkit, please come down here. Do  
you promise to withhold the the warrior code with your life?" she yowled.  
"I do." solemnly answered the brown patched tom, blinking his leaf green eyes.  
"Your mentor shall be Redpool. Redpool, you have trained Nightstorm to be one of the best warriors in  
this clan, I hope you will do the same for Leafkit. Leafkit, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw." Skystar continued. The mentor and apprentice touched noses, exchanging a few words. "Sootkit, please come down here. Do you promise to withhold the the warrior code with your life?" she yowled.

"I do." solemnly answered the grey and black tabbytom, blinking his bright blueeyes.

"Your mentor shall be Marigoldleaf. Marigoldleaf, you have recently become a warrior, I hope you will do the same for Sootkit. Sootkit, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw." Skystar continued. The mentor and apprentice touched noses, exchanging a few words.

"Oakkit, please come down here. Do you promise to withhold the the medicinecode with your life?" she yowled.

"I do." solemnly answered the brown patched tom, blinking his leaf green eyes.

"Your mentor shall be Rosefall. Rosefall, you are our medicine cat and it's time for you to take an apprentice, I hope you will teach Oakkit all you know. Oakkit, until you get your medicine catname, you will be known as Oakkit." Skystar continued. The mentor and apprentice touched noses, exchanging a few words.

Later that night, curled up in his cosy medicine cat nest in the medicine den after a long days walk around the territory learning the different herbs, he dreamt a strange dream.

He was in a forest and he saw jays squawking in the sky and then the dawn came and a bright light. Finally, these bright sparks of fire flickered in the sky before it was engulfed by darkness.

Oakpaw heard a hollow voice say _'There will be darkness, darkest of the dark,_

 _Follow the jays in the bright bright sky,_

 _After darkness, there is always a light of dawn,_

 _And then the sparks of fire will fly.'_

A cream she-cat with ginger stripes and violet eyes appeared "Don't be afraid Oakpaw, but this is beyond Starclans power. Brightpelt needs your help now."

He woke up immediately and raced to the nursery. A piercing scream broke through the air. Brightpelt was kitting. He needed Rosefall. _Now._

 __

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and please review with ideas, comments or cats.**

 **Thanks**

 **Xxxxx**


End file.
